


Put Your Sweet Spell On Me

by eishimas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badly Written Smut, Catholicism, Choking, Christian Character, Christian Kageyama Tobio, Christianity, Cockwarming at the end kinda??, Degradation, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon at the beginning?, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First time in general?, Hinata asks for consent constantly tho, Hinata is a little shit, It's even annoying, Kageyama is one hell of a believer, Kageyama's a virgin, LIKE ONE HELL OF A BELIEVER, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Religious Conflict, Riding, Smut, Spit Kink, Sub Top Kageyama Tobio, Wicca, Wiccan Hinata Shouyou, Witch Hinata Shouyou, Witchcraft, cringey af, i'm not trying to shit on anyone's beliefs (as long as they're respectul yk), idk i think that's it, there's hella cliché stuff forgive me, they're adults but no shit sherlock they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eishimas/pseuds/eishimas
Summary: Kageyama has been forced into christianity ever since he was a kid and when he hears that there is a pagan guy that practices witchcraft in Karasu University he can't help but stick his nose into something that is none of his business.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Put Your Sweet Spell On Me

**Author's Note:**

> alright hi! this is my first fic after years of writing stuff for myself and not uploading it anywhere so i'm sorry if it's bad i tried fr.  
> there might be gramatical mistakes and stuff idk man english isn't my first language and i'm not letting any of my friends or anyone beta read this shit bc i'm a bit ashamed ngl whatever enjoy i guess? it's trash i'm not expecting anyone to actually read it but whatever

There is a certain rumor that has been going around the students in the university recently. Although it wasn't a strictly religious institution, most students in Karasu University come from catholic church schools around. It doesn't matter whether the students are catholic, agnostic, atheist, or have different beliefs. It doesn't matter to anyone but Kageyama Tobio, probably the most devoted student in Karasu.

Rumor has it that among the students, and even worse, in their residence, there is a pagan guy practicing witchcraft. And Kageyama wasn't about to allow such disrespect, even if it didn't concern him in any way. He can perfectly respect people that aren't catholic, and even if he can't really understand atheists, he respects them anyway, because they don't understand how can he believe in God either. But a _witch_? Hell no. Tobio is well aware of witchcraft. It is unnatural and demonic!! They use black magic and make pacts with the devil and it is so impure and! 

Yes, Kageyama definitely did not know shit about witchcraft, but he pretty much guessed it was about that! ...Right. Witchcraft is the same as Satanism, and he isn't going to have a demon worshipper in the dorms. He was walking down a hallway, wondering who could be the fellow student that disrupted their peace when he heard someone talking about it. Unable to think before blurting out anything, he asked both strangers that were chatting if they knew the rumor's boy dorm number. After making up a pathetic excuse, in which he told them it was because he needed to ask for some notes and that he forgot to ask for his dorm, or his name, one of the girls that lived a few rooms away from the pagan dude gave in and gave him the address.

Kageyama checked if he had any classes to assist in the afternoon, even though Fridays usually were pretty quiet for him. He rushed to the residence, looking for the number of the demonic stranger's room just to find out that said dorm was right in front of his, which only made him even angrier. Tobio busted the - for some reason, unlocked - door open and stormed inside the room.

On the floor, a boy with wild short orange hair was sitting with his back facing the door. After the noisy intrusion to his place, he looked at the black-haired young man standing there; a confused and angry frown on his face. Kageyama slammed the door shut, and started yelling at him before the redhead could even ask why the hell did a stranger just break into his dorm.

Kageyama started going on about how disrespectful and twisted the shit he was doing in the university's dorms is, his face was turning a bright shade of red while doing so. Between all types of, must be said, stupid accusations towards the small 'tangerine' boy, he stood up from where he was sitting and lit up some random tiny candles. Kageyama could tell the stranger was probably trying not to burst out laughing, even if the smug smirk on his face pretty much hid it. 

Kageyama's voice started going down and after what seemed like a hundred years, he finally shut up.

"As far as I know", the tangerine boy started talking. His voice was sweet, "being Jesus Christ's ass kisser isn't required for me to be here, is it? I'm doing alright with my spells and my deities, so can you leave now? I'm tryna meditate, and you breaking in ain't cool at all."

Kageyama opened his mouth in disbelief. "A- A Jesus Christ WHAT!? And no, I won't leave! You're sinning and your room is right across mine. I don't want such a shameless pagan... p-piece of work this close to where I'm staying!!"

"I'm soooo sorry, my dear", the tiny boy joined both of his palms, mocking an apology - and even a prayer. The shit-eating grin on his face made Kageyama angrier, "but I won't be going anywhere. You can either suck it up or leave the dorms you yourself. I'm not planning on stopping this 'sinning' you're so pressed for."

He just laughed, amused by the look on the ravenette's face. The latter just stayed there, still arguing, all alone, since the stranger decided to ignore his rambling while he went through a book that seems kind of old. Kageyama could sense that, even if he was doing quite well trying to block his voice out while he still 'called him out' and went on and on about the bible, he was pretty much done with his bitching and could even try to kill the black-haired guy - not literally, though who knows - that barged into his room without even asking.

The redhead turned around, infuriated as hell, and, pushed Kageyama with a 'Shut the fuck up, for God's sake!', making him fall sat on the dude's bed. The redhead couldn't help but smirk at the image before him: Kageyama was all flustered, probably due to his anger, and was embarrassed that someone as small as the other guy just made him stumble and fall. He was still babbling and whining, never taking a break and going on and on and on about useless stuff that no longer made any sense. 

The stranger short boy pulled the collar of Kageyama's sweater, shutting him up almost instantly when he felt that he's way _too close_ to the redhead for his liking. 

"What's your name again, _sweetheart_?" 

The ravenette sort of blushed at the sudden nickname, though he couldn't distinguish between mocking or not. 

"K-Kageyama Tobio." He quietly answered.

"Mmm, I see, Kageyama." Tobio gulped. The tone in his voice intimidated him. "Well, shut it. Stop whining like a little bitch, you're pretty fucking tiring." 

Mouth gaped at the redhead's blasphemous language, Kageyama argued with him on that as well, forgetting about the previous situation, which was repeated. He again pulled his sweater, making him lean towards him, their faces inches away. Kageyama could feel his hot breath hitting him, a faint smell of vanilla flooded his lungs. Tobio averted the intimidating and round brown eyes, looking down to see his hands fidgeting. 

"If you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear to your dear God that I will make you regret it." His voice was low and almost a whisper, brushing past his cheek and ear. The orange-haired boy's hand rested under his chin just to lift his head again, brown irises locked into blue ones. Still, Kageyama, as bold and stupid as he is, frowns and is ready to argue with him, opening his mouth up. 

"Huh. How will you-..."

And then warmth covers his lips, as cliché as it might sound, and he realizes the stranger's kissing him. Kageyama tries to fight and wiggle him off at first, repulsed, but gives in when he feels the tight knot in his throat relax at the softness dancing above his mouth and a small hand caressing his cheek. It doesn't last long; the redhead breaks away almost instantly when he feels Tobio relax against him, and looks down at him with a smug expression. Only then, Kageyama fully realizes what's happened, and panics. He's kissed a BOY, a MALE. That's unnatural, a sin, whether it felt nice or not. 

"What in hell!? Why did you kiss me, that's so wrong two men aren't supposed to kiss are you nuts-" He starts shouting but is interrupted when the guy rolls his eyes and dives right back in, again shutting him up with another kiss. 

This time, it lasts longer, it's deeper. Kageyama, completely out of his right mind due to the pleasant feel creeping up his body and clouding his brain, kisses him back, or tries to. His brain must not be working anymore, all of the sensations are taking over and blocking every thought, leaving his mind blank. 

He feels something wet caressing his lips, and unconsciously parts them, letting the small guy slip his tongue in. He licks his mouth with what seems like practiced expertise, and the ravenette can't help the heat that spreads all across his body when he reciprocates the hot mess of a kiss, trying to copy the other's experienced tongue twists. His head feels fuzzy, and when the redhead breaks the kiss he can hear himself giving a little whine at the lack of contact.

He is still grabbing the collar of his sweater, and Kageyama observes the position he is in, which looks uncomfortable as hell. The smaller one opens his mouth, just for some bold words to escape his mouth, but before he can get a word out, Tobio is throwing his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a messy kiss once again. Kageyama's lips are on his again, wanting to taste more of the tiny boy with ginger messy hair, and not even trying to listen to the panicked little voice in his head that is screaming at him for sinning. The redhead smirks while he shoves his tongue inside Kageyama's mouth, taking control of the situation. 

A hand is carefully caressing Tobio's nape, which makes him shiver and breaks the kiss to leave, what he would call, and so would the bold redhead, a sinful little whine that makes him come back to reality. He looks up to brown eyes, and a vanilla sigh brushes his lips before the other's are dancing against his. The ravenette tries to fight once more before he can feel his mind go static, a 'This is wrong! God is never going to forgive you!!' playing nonstop inside, but the feeling of soft pads against his hair gets him to kind of submit, and quiet sounds emerge from his throat from time to time between wet sounds of tongues sucking and colliding. 

He can't help it, but he is fully awake from the dreamy sensation from before, and can't focus on the kiss anymore. The redhead kissing him is wrong. Him kissing a pagan should feel horrible. Him kissing a man. The hands of the stranger are exploring a bit more of his sensitive neck and shoulders. Kageyama will need to confess at least thirty times after this. Even so, he whimpers when plush lips leave his and the redhead turns around, giving him his back, and walks toward his desk as if nothing just happened, as if he hadn't been licking on the ravenette's tongue for God knows how much just a few seconds ago. He shouldn't be craving for more touch coming from the small guy, he has already gone too far and done too much. Light anxiety spreads through his chest because he is sure God's going to hate him so much. 

"Now, can you leave or something? Or are you gonna keep yelling at me-..." He starts saying while turning around. Kageyama grabs his forearm before he can get too far away. He can hear a little chuckle. "You interrupted my meditation, this better be worth it." He says while he turns around. 

Kageyama is confused until the small boy with deep brown eyes literally throws himself at him, mouths joined in a frenetic exchange of saliva again. He gasps but kisses back fiercely. The make-out session that he never expected to happen was driving him insane. The wet clash of both of their tongues makes Tobio get lost in the taste and smell of vanilla. He can feel himself ascending one more time, and when he feels a tiny body sitting on his lap, he doesn't even manage to give two shits about it. The redhead's hands roam over his chest and hair shamelessly, while Kageyama stays still as a stick as the boy above him explores his body. 

The redhead sighs. "Of course, _Mister Virgin_. Let me help you out, hm?"

"Pardon me, God." Tobio whispers to himself. 

He grabs the ravenette's hands and guides them to his hips, while he leans in and starts peppering kisses all along Kageyama's jawline and neck. He enjoys pulling out the low whimpers the boy is making. He sucks on sensitive skin, a trail of small bruises starts to form. Tobio feels uncomfortable. Not because of how the redhead is intimating with him, but because his jeans feel tight, and he shifts. 

He feels the stranger's breath hit against a wet spot on his neck and hears a little laugh, and it sends chills down his spine before he feels a hand grabbing the source of his discomfort: his dick. Kageyama's thighs press together. He gives a little jump at the contact before an embarrassing sound leaves his mouth. Fingers ghost over his erection. 

"Look what we got here. Already this hard just from kissing? I'm flattered, I know I'm good at it." Playful lips keep sucking on his skin. 

"S-Shut the hell up, you son of a demon." Kageyama manages to say. He felt the smaller boy chuckle silently. 

"You sound ridiculous." The mocking voice that he gives him stirs something inside Tobio that tells him what the situation currently is. He is not in control, and he feels the urge to be as soon as possible, but the pretty redhead with rose-tinted cheeks and plush lips from kissing is not allowing it. At all. His tiny hand pulls the collar of the black sweater, Kageyama tilts his head. "Mind if I take this off?" The voice above him is soft, unlike a minute ago. 

He is nodding before he can realize it, and when air hits his stomach and smooth pads run over his skin, he gasps. The brown-eyed boy takes off Kageyama's sweatshirt slowly, pulling it over his head and messing his dark hair a little. He also slips out of his shirt. There no longer is a barrier that might protect him from the guy's lustful eyes. He feels lips against his chest and is unable to contain the strange sounds coming out of his mouth, sweet pleasure taking over his brain when the redhead's tongue alternates from one of his light pink buds to another. Tobio wiggles beneath him, and purses his lips trying to quiet his moans as not only tongue and teeth stimulate his chest, but a hand also outlines his hard-on.

"No, babe, let me hear." The whisper brushes against his wet nipple, a sweet warmth making him shiver. Kageyama nods, opening his mouth and letting a guttural sound escape from it. "That's it, you sound great, bun. Let's strip you out of these, it must be uncomfortable for you. Are you okay with that?" 

Tobio gives a quick nod, and the redhead smiles whilst he unzips the dark blue jeans trapping his erection. He slips from his lap and kneels down on the floor. Jeans are completely stripped off of long, athletic legs. A sudden shyness hits Kageyama, who pushes his thighs together and covers his face with his hands, trying to hide himself. He was almost naked in front of the pretty stranger. The pagan boy tapped his hand, and the ravenette looked down. He was silently asking for him to open his legs, and so he slowly did.

The color orange and scent of vanilla filled his senses when a tongue laps against his erection through his boxers' fabric. Another shy moan echoes; Tobio lifts his hips a bit when he notices small hands tugging his underwear. He's completely naked and vulnerable now while kisses are splattered along his hip bones. He wants to cover himself one more time and is about to right before wet warmth surrounds his tip. Kageyama's eyes split open and his mouth gapes. Lips slide up, leaving a small kiss on top of his dick as a hand holds the base. 

Kageyama inhales sharply and blue eyes watch the redhead give long and thick stripes from his balls to the cockhead, teasing him. And he looks so good, so cute with Tobio's thick length laying flat on his face as a stupid grin is painted across his face and pink is spread on his cheeks. He lets an - ironically - ' _oh, God_ ' fall from his mouth along with a moan when a pair of wet lips close around his tip again. He knows he isn't going to last long, even if the pace the pagan had set was slow.

He bobs his head down and back up; analyzing coffee-colored orbs are looking up at him with curiosity. Whines, groans, and wet sounds now fill the room. Tobio lets breathy moans break his pride with each drag of the boy's lips. When his tip touches the back of the redhead's throat, his hips accidentally buck up, but the other doesn't stop the sucking when it happens, and so Tobio starts to greedily fuck into his mouth and make him choke on his length. The pressure is building up inside his stomach, and he almost feels something close to release before his dick falls out of wet warmth and a cold breeze hits.

The redhead stood up, rubbing his knees with one hand while his other one came from behind his back. Kageyama notices his right fingers are wet, and a little bottle lays on the floor. 

"Sorry, pretty boy. I can't let this end just yet." He sighs. "It would be a waste of cum and prepping, my hand hurts, but you're gonna repay me good with your thick cock, right, _doll_? Will you?" Tobio nods. The small boy smiles at him and sits back on his lap. He gives the ravenette a sweet kiss before he grabs his hair and yanks his head up. A high pitched moan falls from Kageyama's lips. He knows he probably looks so out of it right now; the redhead's made him completely submit to his dominance. 

He chuckles and makes Kageyama part his lips before he licks his thin lower lip and spits inside his mouth. Surprisingly, Tobio doesn't put up a fight, so he does it again, as his right-hand reaches for the heavy cock he just sucked. "Hey, you sure you want this? We can stop, you just gotta say it and I will get off you."

"Shut up and kiss me." Kageyama urges him, and that's enough confirmation to keep going. The redhead smirks, and a slap - not a too hard one - strikes against his cheek. 

"Don't give me any orders. I'm the one in control here, bitch." A moan emerges from Tobio's throat. "You like being told what to do? Being slapped and spit on? What, do you have a thing for degradation?" 

Kageyama gulps; there is no need to answer the rhetorical questions, so he looks away from the intimidating gaze that falls upon him.

"You want me to do something with this pathetic big cock of yours, don't you? Fucking beg."

And so, Tobio starts begging. Desperate words full of desire and lust escape his lips whilst his hands carefully caress all over the man’s back. Between pleas, the orange-haired man stands up all of a sudden, which startles Kageyama - he thinks he has done something wrong. He reaches out for the other’s hand, a needy pout has formed on his lips, and he wants to ask him what is he doing, where is he going, but before he can even get a word out, the redhead speaks.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving. I’m just gonna grab a condom, yeah?” He smiles sweetly and hands Tobio the tiny pink bottle he had seen just a few minutes ago laying on the floor.

The smaller man opens a drawer and grabs a small packet of a deep navy color. He doesn’t hesitate to climb back onto Kageyama’s lap. He rips the condom open and rolls the latex over the ravenette’s cock, making him gasp. Tobio lends him the bottle, and the redhead slicks him up just as his lips chase the sweet vanilla scent that has been driving him crazy. Kageyama is so focused on the wet dance of their tongues that it surprises him when a welcoming warmth surrounds his cock, and any coherent response he could ever give just turns into a low moan. The man above him is looking at him with half-lidded eyes; his mouth is hanging open, breathy whines come out of it as he pushes Tobio’s length inside him.

Tobio, without really knowing what to do, just stares up at the redhead’s and his hands travel to the sides of his tiny body. He hugs his ribs with his big hands and helps him move a bit, although it is pretty useless since he is leading the pace by impulsing his delicate bounce with his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, your cock fills me up so well, babe.” He moans.

How slow he is going starts to get frustrating as the orgasm starts to build inside him.

“Please… _faster_! Please, go faster!” Kageyama begs.

He can see how a teasing smirk grows on the redhead’s lips, and Tobio doubts for a second if he is going to comply with his begs, but gasps when he suddenly bounces harder on his cock, and starts riding him a lot faster. The quick and delicious pace he has now set is making both of them moan with such great pleasure. The ravenette can’t help but start bucking his hips up, going even deeper, and guiding the other man’s small body down, hitting a spot that makes the orange-haired male scream. His hands find their way to Tobio’s neck, and he puts pressure on the sides of his throat, making Kageyama’s sight cloud and slightly restricting his airflow. He knows he is trying to let him know who is still in charge, even if he is moaning so loud it would seem it’s the other way around. Even though this act of the redhead choking him does not stop him from keeping on hitting so deep that he is squirming and mumbling swear words between groans. 

“Shit! That’s it, _whore_. Make me fucking cum!”

Only with that demand, Kageyama thrusts up as hard as he can, and white liquid ropes shoot and land on both of their chests. He can feel himself climaxing as well and cum fills the condom while he is still buried deep inside the orange-haired boy’s ass. The smaller one waits for around a minute or two before climbing down Tobio’s lap. His almost soft length hits against his stomach when he completely slips out, and he can’t help but fall back and fall asleep on the stranger’s bed. 

-

Kageyama slowly opened his eyes after he noticed the cold breeze had been hitting him for quite a while now. A thin and small figure only dressed in a pair of black boxer briefs was right before his eyes. He could see the redhead leaning on his desk and looking at him, a smug smirk was painted over his lips and he held a cigarette between them. At that, Tobio remembered what happened, how he got there and in such a situation, and noticed he was still _naked_ in the stranger’s bed. 

He panicked.

Kageyama blushed furiously and before standing up, he looked around the room to see if his clothes were not too far away from him so he could get dressed and leave immediately right after yelling at the orange-haired pagan. He had just lost his virginity to a WITCH, no less. And what is even worse, a MAN. Guilty invaded his brain and he started to silently apologize to God in his mind. Tobio stood up and rushed to where his sweater was.

“Hold up, dude! Calm down!” The redhead stopped him when he was about to reach for it. Blue irises locked into brown ones; anyone could easily read the angry and disappointed expression on Tobio’s face, no matter how slight it was. “Wait a minute, ’kay? For fuck’s sake.” 

The redhead handed him the black sweater, and Kageyama could swear that he had never put a piece of clothing on that fast. He stood up, and luckily for him, his sweater was long enough to cover his manhood, but he anyway tried to cover himself up even more. The stranger gave him a little smile. He smashed the cigarette’s lit end in an ashtray, therefore turning it off.

“You didn’t give me time to introduce myself before, and even if I remembered to, I think it would’ve been too late to do it. I’m Hinata Shoyo.” His voice was soft and kind, and the tone was sweet. “Look, I get that you’re, like, one hell of a believer or whatever, but tryna force someone into your beliefs is such a senseless asshole thing to do.”

“L-Language.” Hinata laughed when Kageyama said that but continued his speech.

“Which, by the way, you sure seem like one right now. You broke in here with a big ass frown and your face still looks the same. Doesn’t really suit you; you look way better when your face is relaxed.”

At that, Tobio’s face instantly and unintentionally relaxed, and Shoyo smiled.

“There you go! You’re handsome, y’know, but if you keep scrunching your face like that you’re gonna get all wrinkly. Wouldn’t want such a pretty face to go to waste.” 

Hinata leaned back against his desk again while he crossed his arms and watched how Tobio’s cheeks were colored in a pretty and faint shade of pink when he heard the compliments. Both of them were now silent, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. They were trying to figure out what to say next.

“You’re pretty too…” Kageyama said under his breath while looking at the floor, but Hinata heard it anyway. 

He decided not to comment on it though, and gave the ravenette the satisfaction of thinking he didn’t hear him say that.

“I’m pretty sure that was your first time at, like, everything. Please remember I asked if it was right for me to do anything before even doing it. You remember that, right?” Tobio nodded. “Cool! Also, I don’t really wanna put up with your lectures, so yeah! I said it before and I’ll say it again, I’m not gonna leave. You can if you wanna since me practicing witchcraft and all seems to be Oh so alarming.”

The redhead picked up Kageyama’s underwear and jeans from the floor and left them on the bed before turning around and proceeding to ignore the ravenette stranger.

“I need to do a couple of witchy things around here, so you might want to leave. Thanks for the good fuck, I really needed to get laid. You know where the door is.”

He waved his hand, kind of making a sign to tell him to leave, and started to look and move around notebooks, books, small bags that looked a little heavy nonetheless, and jars with stuff inside that he identified as plants, maybe?

Kageyama felt out of place and nervous, he was shifting from one leg to another, and he kind of felt like he wanted to leave, but it was like he couldn’t move from where he was standing up. He wanted to scold the smaller guy in front of him, but for some reason, he was curious about what he was doing too.

“Are you gonna leave or-”

“Can I watch while you do your stuff?” He cut off and immediately threw a hand over his mouth, surprised by his own words. Hinata laughed a little.

“Sure.”

Kageyama observed the redhead pick up a candle, a clear jar, and a couple of the ones filled with herbs. He was whispering stuff, probably to himself, as he started working. Hinata held a long red stick that was lit up, and he could recognize that there was a sweet and calming scent coming from it. He filled up a tiny jar with its smoke and started pouring powders of different colors, various herbs, and a small folded piece of paper that were finally sealed with the wax of a candle. It was interesting to watch, honestly, although he didn’t understand one bit of what was going on.

“What… are you doing?”

“A good luck spell. I’ve got an important exam soon and I might need luck.”

“Can’t you just study then?”

Hinata was about to turn around to look at Kageyama and jumped a little when he saw the ravenette’s tall body, now fully clothed, right behind him while he peaked above the redhead’s shoulder. Shoyo smiled, before looking at the jar again.

“I do study, for your information. But you never know, I need the universe and luck on my side, just in case. Just like you might pray to Jesus, I have to do my stuff as well.”

Tobio nodded, and for whatever reason, he wanted to keep the conversation going, and so he did. They talked about random stuff for a while, most of it were questions Kageyama asked about witchcraft and the redhead: how he got into it, when did he start to practice it, the basics, and some other things Shoyo cared to explain to him gladly. Tobio left when a couple of hours had passed. He still felt the urge to scold the pagan guy while talking and mentioned God here and there, because that was just how his parents had educated him, but he ended up gladly listening to Hinata, and understanding his point of view as he watched him work.

* * *

After their first encounter, Kageyama realized that he didn’t want to keep on believing in something that he was forced to pick up ever since he was a kid. Sure, there were a ton of families that educated their kids with their own beliefs, religious or not, but it could never be just as bad as he had had it when he was a kid. He wanted to know more about practices, rather than religions, and Hinata guided him through it. 

Tobio spent the next months learning new things, and slowly got rid of the bullshit conservative mindset his parents had forced on him after finding witchcraft much more interesting and functional. He had learned a few spells and most of the beginner stuff anyone should know if they wanted to start to practice witchcraft. With this new journey he had started, he grew up closer to the redhead, so much that Shoyo and he meditated together almost every day, and they tried to help each other with anything that was going on, whether it was related to paganism or not. It wasn’t surprising to any of their friends when both of them started dating, hell, it even wasn’t all that surprising to _them_. Destiny had it coming and both of them knew so.

Tobio opened his eyes. The yellow light that came from outside was hitting right on his face. He didn’t even remember falling asleep, but when he woke up everything was just how it was before he drifted off. He was there, surrounded by that familiar vanilla scent, sitting on Shoyo’s chair, with the small redhead sitting on top of him, studying while he cockwarmed Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> aye i'm back so ummmm yeah if u liked it you could like idk leave kudos? is that how you even say it ANYWAY thanks for reading and i hope it wasn't very shitty!! again, i apologize for any gramatical or ortographic mistakes! <3 see ya


End file.
